The Museum
The Museum (Formerly called Five Night's at Freddy's 5) is the penultimate game in the Untold Mysteries series, and the unofficial 5th FNAF game, taking place shortly after the 3rd FNAF game in a small crowd-funded museum. Story After Fazbear's Fright burned down, nostalgic fans of the old pizzerias have crowdfunded a small museum to hold the decayed remains of the old characters and other bits found in the remains of the pizzerias and Fazbear's Fright. Many of the unemployed workers from Fazbear's Fright have been hired, including the security guard, who is again your character. No one would believe you but you can tell, the animatronics are still awake, and still want revenge... The story was designed before the release of FFPS, and while it may share some lore it takes place in a separate canon where the 'Miketrap' (Micheal Afton = Springtrap) theory is true. Animatronics Freddy Freddy Fazbear is less damaged than the other core 4, but is still stripped to the endoskeleton on parts of his left arm and right hand, and is missing his eyes. He starts in the 1993 stage recreation, and moves to your office via the hall. He is slowed slightly by the lights, and will be tricked by the Puppet Mask. Bonnie Bonnie is heavily damaged. His endoskeleton is starting to rust, causing parts of his face to fall inside of his chest. Bonnie starts in the 1993 Stage Recreation, and moves to your office via the hall and the vents leading to the bathroom. He is slowed by lights and tricked by the Puppet Mask. Chica Chica has been badly damaged, looking similar to her FNAF 2 appearance, but with her entire lover jaw missing, her endoskeleton neck barely holding up her head. She starts at 1993 Artifacts and moves to you via the vents leading to the bathroom. She is slowed by lights and tricked by the Puppet Mask. Foxy Foxy (as usual) is highly damaged, with his jaw almost entirely detached from his head. He will move quickly to the hall, this can be slowed by watching him on the cameras. He starts at the 1993 Artifacts room and will not be tricked by the Puppet Mask, but will move back to the storage room temporarily if he is subjected to too much light. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is mostly undamaged because he hasn't moved in 40 years, but his jaw is falling out because several springlocks have been removed for display, his hat and bowtie have been removed and replaced with his original purple ones. He starts in a case in the 1983 artifacts, but as you use the sound he will start to awaken, moving in the direction of you, slightly distracted by sound. He is tricked by the Puppet Mask, and thus can be avoided in a similar way to the second game. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy, being plastic, is mostly just scratched up, but also is missing a part of his left ear. He starts in the 1987 Show Stage Reconstruction and will approach via the hall, and will be tricked by the Puppet Mask. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is scratched up, and is missing several plastic pates on his chest. He starts at the 1987 Show Stage Recreation, and approaches via the vents into the bathroom Toy Chica Toy Chica is scratched and has had her beak snapped in a way that prevents it from even being able to attach to her jaw. She starts on the 1987 Show Stage Recreation, and approaches you via the vents leading into the bathroom. Mangle Looks only slightly more rusted and scratched than in the second game (there isn't much more to damage). Mangle starts in the 1987 Artifacts room and will move to you via the hall and the vents into the bathroom. Mangle is tricked by the Puppet Mask. Balloon Boy BB is scratched, and has broken his balloon and sign. He starts in the 1987 Artifacts room and will approach you via the vents into the bathroom, and if not tricked by the Puppet Mask will disable your lights. The Puppet The Puppet is slightly ripped in places and has a cracked mask. The Puppet starts in the 1987 Artifacts Room, and will attack you unless the music in the puppets room is wound up, but if Ashtrap is nearby, he will be attracted in that direction, and if he ends up in the same room as The Puppet, this will also awaken The Puppet. He is not fooled by the Puppet Mask. Ashtrap Ashtrap looks mostly the same as he did in the 3rd game as Springtrap, but is charred in parts, with more fur and flesh burned off the right arm. He starts in the Fazbear's Fright Artifacts room, and will move to you via the hall or the vents into the bathroom. He is not tricked by the Puppet Mask, but can be distracted by the sound systems. JJ JJ is slightly cracked, an if you use the lights too much when no one is there, she will appear, and if you do not put on the Puppet Mask immediately, she will disable either your cameras or your sound. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is identical to his appearance in FNAF 2, he will rarely appear in the storage room. Shadow Bonnie Functions similar to Golden Freddy in the first game, shadow Bonnie can turn one of the information posters in the Fredbear's Artifacts room into a black poster with two white dots. If you do not turn to another camera before lowering the monitor, Shadow Bonnie will appear in your office and can crash the game. Shadow Mangle Shadow Mangle is a pitch black version of Mangle that can rarely appear in the hall or the bathroom, and will just sit there on your office ceiling. Shadow Mangle is also the final boss in several Endings Spare Spare is the extra Freddy suit, and looks like a stained red version of Freddy, He starts in the storage room (he is referenced in phone calls as needing to be cleaned before display) and approaches via the hall, and is tricked by the Puppet mask. Scrap Scap is the current version of Ennard, they look similar to Ennard's Sister Location appearance except wrapped around a FNAF 1 endoskeleton, and with a Toy Freddy hat and Toy Bonnie bow-tie, both scavenged by Scrap. Scarp approaches the office by both the hall and the vents and is tricked by the Puppet mask. Trauma Animatronics The Trauma Animatronics are dark, ghost-like versions of all the animatronics that appeared in FNAF 2 (excluding JJ, Mangle, Golden Freddy, and the Shadows). They only appear during certain endings, always in conjunction with Shadow Mangle. The way to drive them off is also different in each ending they appear in. Game Mechanics Control Panel Works in a similar way to the maintenance panel in the 3rd game, allows you to reboot (annoyingly slowly) cameras, lights, and audio if they are damaged. Cameras The cameras work similarly to the second game, they are fairly high definition, but need lights on for most things to be seen in them. If they are disabled by JJ they will just show static. Lighting This system enables you to look at lights on cameras, and use them in the hallway. This can be disabled by BB, and if disabled will leave you with no protection against Foxy. Audio This system enables winding the music box and turning on the audio kiosks to distract Ashtrap. This system can be disabled by JJ and if left disabled will leave you unprotected from Ashtrap and The Puppet. Puppet Mask An extra mask of The Puppet, tricking all animatronics except Foxy, Ashtrap, and The Puppet. This works just like the Freddy head in the second game. Rooms Office This is the room you are in. There are 2 ways into it, the hall and the bathroom. Bathroom A staff bathroom connected by a small vent to your office, a small blind spot can be seen in the vent opening on your office right. Staff Hall A hall of staff offices, entrance is in storage room. The Upper end is visible on the hall camera, the lower end is visible from the hall blind spot directly in front of your office. Office 1 and Office 2 are both accessible from the hall. Vents The Vent system has 4 cameras, and can be entered from Office 1 and Office 2, and can be exited into the bathroom or the office. Audio can not be used in the vents, but audio played in the offices will be heard in the vents. Office 1 and Office 2 Two small offices for day staff. Can be accessed from the hall, and they both have an entrance into the vents. Storage A storeroom for extra artifacts accessible from the main hall, and is connected to the Staff Hall. Starting location of Spare. Main Hall The main central room of the museum, accessible from the Entryway, Fredbear's Artifacts Room, 1987 Artifacts Room, 1993 Artifacts Room, Side Chain Room, and Fazbear's Fright Artifacts. It can be exited into the storage rooms. Garage The secondary storage room as well as unloading area for incoming shipments. This is the starting place for Scrap Fazbear's Fright Room A room collecting recovered objects from the ashes of Fazbear's Fright. This is the starting location of Ashtrap. 1993 Room A room with objects specific to the location FNAF 1 takes place in. Starting place for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. 1987 Room A room with objects specific to the location FNAF 2 takes place in, split into two camera screens due to its size. The Atrium contains the music box and is the staring location of The Puppet, BB, and Mangle. The stage is (as you could guess) a replica of the 1987 show stage, and is the starting location for Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. Fredbear's Family Diner Room Possibly contains the oldest things out of all the rooms, objects from the days of the original Golden Suits. This is the starting location for Fredbear/Golden Freddy. Side Chain Room A room dedicated to spinoff restaurant chains under either Afton Robotics or Fazbear Entertainment. Since most things from Chica's Party World were recycled and no other spinoff was very successful, most of the objects were found in the storage and maintenance bunker of Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental (formerly Circus Baby's Pizza World) and thus belong to that chain. This room has animatronics, but they were found as shells devoid of internal machinery... Entryway A part of the main hall, separated only by having a different camera feed. "The manager gives his assurances that it is locked well enough that nobody could open it without a key. No worrying about letting anything out... I mean anyONE IN, I mean, it's not like the robots would just up and leave..." Endings Spoilers There are a total of five endings, the canonical one being the Silent Night Ending. Springlocked Ending If you fail to complete any redemption minigames, you will on night 5 be given a set of instructions by Shadow Mangle that will lead to you getting stuck inside the Golden Freddy suit and crushed. Collapsed Ending If you have completed a hidden minigame but no redemption minigames, you can stray from Shadow Mangle's path to follow Shadow Freddy, being cornered by Shadow Mangle and the Trauma Animatronics in a vent center and having to survive with an entrance on all sides, distracting them as the building burns down, falling apart around you until the vent collapses around you. Silent Night Ending If any redemption minigame is complete, Shadow mangle will become an active enemy on the final night, and if you can survive against them, a new ending will open up. The Puppet will briefly speak to you, before you must run, escaping the building before it collapses. In this ending, you have freed the spirits in the animatronics of the first two FNAF games. This is also the canonical ending Guardian Ending This ending, as well as the next one, is almost the same as the Silent Ending, but you must have completed more redemption minigames to free more spirits. In this ending, Scrap and Spare are saved as well as those saved in the Silent Night Ending. Forgiveness Ending This is the best ending, very similar to the previous two endings however all spirits are here put to rest, including Ashtrap and Shadow Mangle Category:Games Category:Sequel Category:Untold Mysteries Series